Barcode scanners are well known for their usefulness in identifying products. Barcode scanners may be equipped with add-on radio frequency identification (RFID) label readers, but barcode label and RFID label reading zones do not coincide, resulting in operator confusion as to item placement. Further, finding space for a RFID label reader antenna is a challenge.
It would be desirable to better integrate RFID label readers with barcode scanners and provide better overlap between barcode label and RFID label reading zones.